one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/A Summary of my Melees
So... I'm already on my fourth season for my One Minute Melees already. So, I thought that YOU, the wonderful readers and fellow fanon-users of this website, deserve brief summaries of all of my melees! So here they are, starting with... Season 1 Episode 1: Akuma vs Mr. Karate - My first episode! Street Fighter VS King of Fighters! Two evil and powerful martial artists collide to see who is the true Master of the Fist! Episode 2: Link vs Shovel Knight - Legend of Zelda VS Shovel Knight! While searching for the Tower of Fate, Link encounters the famed Shovel Knight and duels him for the greater good of the world! Episode 3: Sentinel vs Huitzil - Marvel VS Capcom! A Sentinel has gone rogue and destroyed much of a city. When it attempts to target a little boy, it's next victim's robotic guardian steps in, weapons at the ready! Episode 4: Iori Yagami vs Ryu - King of Fighters VS Street Fighter! The accursed Iori Yagami duels the honourable Ryu in a battle between martial artists with dark sides! Episode 5: Labrys vs Raiden - Persona VS Metal Gear! While lost in a world that isn't hers, Labrys, the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, scouts a wandering cyborg-ninja by the name of Raiden; out of boredom, she challenges him to a duel! Episode 6: Rock Lee vs Ace - Naruto VS One Piece! While looking for his master, Rock Lee witnesses as Ace, the brother of Monkey D. Luffy, scuffles with a port town's marines. Out of a sense of duty, Rock Lee steps in to stop the fiery menace. Episode 7: Slayer vs Eliza - Guilty Gear VS Skullgirls! When Eliza, the famed club singer of Meridian, uninvitingly enter Slayer's ballroom party, the vampire battles the blood diva to protect his guests and his wife. Episode 8: Sub-Zero vs Kazuya - Mortal Kombat VS Tekken! Following a blood trail, Grandmaster Sub-Zero comes upon his student, Frost, who is brutalized and beaten at the hands of a murderous Kazuya Mishima, beginning a bloody bout! Episode 9: Hit-Girl vs Damian Wayne - Kick-Ass VS DC Comics! To apprehend wannabe vigilantes, Damian Wayne, AKA Robin, raids the homebase of Mindy McCready, AKA Hit-Girl! Episode 10: Jin Kisaragi vs Masamune - BlazBlue VS Sengoku Basara! During a quiet stroll, Ikaruga official Jin Kisaragi bumps into samurai commander Date Masamune. The night falls as these two soldiers battle! Episode 11: Corrin vs Sir Daniel - Fire Emblem VS MediEvil! Trapped and lost in a cave, the draconic avatar, Corrin, duels against the skeletal soldier, Sir Daniel, in a battle of unnatural knights! Episode 12: Trunks vs Shadow - Dragon Ball Z VS Sega! When both Trunks, the Saiyan from the future, and Shadow, the 'Ultimate Lifeform', are dropped off on a mountain top, they engage in an epic battle worthy of a season finale! Season 2 Episode 1: Star-Lord vs Cad Bane - While on the search for the armour of an infamous dark lord, Peter Quill, AKA Star-Lord, is ambushed by the blue-skinned bounty hunter, Cad Bane! Episode 2: Cammy vs Angel - Sent to investigate an uproarious coliseum that go loud every night, Cammy White is center stage for a brawl with Angel, one of the many contestants found inside the entertainment building. Episode 3: Baiken vs Dunban - With both warriors finding themselves within an unfamiliar sakura bloom forest, a simple bump of the swords leads to an all-out duel to the death! Episode 4: Heero Yuy vs Asuka Langley - In the skies of the 'New World', a vigilant Heero and his trusty Gundam come across an agitated Asuka and her almighty Evangelion Unit. When a blond-haired man in armour flies by, a disagreement between motives forces the pilots to battle! Episode 5: Vegeta vs Gilgamesh - A blue portal swallows Vegeta and places him inside the 'New World'. At some windy plains, the Prince of the Saiyans exchanges words and fists with the King of Heroes. Episode 6: Harley Quinn vs Revy - With a tremendous bounty placed on her head, Harley Quinn is marked for death by the Black Lagoon Company, who sends their best gunfighter, Revy, to take her down! Episode 7: Jotaro Kujo vs Sakuya Izayoi - Inside a pub, a growing impatient by the minute Jotaro Kujo witnesses as more and more strangers enter, all of whom injured, weary or just finding shelter. When an android girl collapses on the floor with a knife in her back, Jotaro steps up to investigate and finds a vengeful Sakuya Izayoi out in the streets. No more words need to be said for comes next. Episode 8: Cervantes vs Spinal - Soul Calibur VS Killer Instinct! A beachtide meeting between two of the deadliest undead pirates in fiction is met with a high-stakes duel of swords, magic and guns! Episode 9: Naoto Shirogane vs Blake Belladonna - Naoto Shirogane, the Detective Prince, is lost and investigating her new surroundings. Blake Belladonna, the Faunus assassin, is lost and investigating her new surroundings when she comes across Naoto. Out of suspicion, they clash in a battle of Persona VS Semblance! Episode 10: Kyo Kusanagi vs Ken Masters - After leaving a meet up with the Band of Fighters, Kyo Kusanagi comes across Ken Masters, who is looking for a worthy fight; A fiery showdown between flame-wielding fighters ensues! Episode 11: Meta Knight vs Dark Pit - Both of these fighters seek a worthy warrior! When Dark Pit uninvitingly boards the infamous Halberd, Meta Knight challenges the dark clone, to which the latter obliges! Episode 12: Martian Manhunter vs Perfect Cell - It's the season finale! To save an unknown city and it's denizens, J'onn J'ozz, the Martian Manhunter, faces off against Perfect Cell, the green and mean destroyer of all! Season 3 Episode 1: Mega-Man vs BomberMan - Season 3 begins between a battle of the Blue Bomber and the original BomberMan! Bombs and the Mega Buster collide between these two video game mascots! Episode 2: Captain America vs Pyrrha Nikos - Marvel Comics VS RWBY! Brought to the 'New World' and saved from fate itself, a weary Pyrrha Nikos encounters and fights an out-of-place Captain America in a battle of Huntress and Avenger! Episode 3: Josuke Higashikata vs Tohru Adachi - Chancing upon a wounded Naoto Shirogane and Blake Belladonna, Josuke Higashikata overhears struggle and comes upon Tohru Adachi attempting to murder his friend, Koichi. It's Stand VS Persona as the Hero of Morioh goes up against Murderer of Inaba! Episode 4: Angela vs Morrigan - Marvel Comics VS Darkstalkers! When the angelic bounty hunter of Asgard sees the seductive succubus of Makai, their pursuit leads to a controntation in the 'New World'. Episode 5: Lucy Heartfilia vs Rydia of Mist - When Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail guild runs low on rental funds, she chases after a bounty placed on the stranger of the Earthland, Rydia of the Village of Mist. Episode 6: Evil Ryu vs Orochi Kyo - When both fighters' evil blood boils, their dark sides take over and a fiery clash between the user of the Dark Hado and pyromancer of the Orochi Blood takes place. Episde 7: Bullet vs Yang Xiao Long - BlazBlue VS RWBY! Displacement into the 'New World', as well as an unfriendly welcome from Bullet, forces Yang, who's in the search for her lost friend Pyrrha, to engage in combat! Episode 8: Ajani, Mentor of Heroes vs Saber - In the plains of the 'New World, a confused Ajani Goldmane meets a confused Saber, both of whom are seeking a route home or their master respectively. An exchange of words and clash of steel follows suit. Episode 9: Jon Talbain vs Lycan - Sniffing out an unknown trail of blood, Jon Talbain comes upon a near-mortally wounded Baiken. He approaches to aid her, but an adamant Lycan, determined that Jon was out for blood, intervenes and attacks Talbain. Episode 10: Midna vs Count Bleck - The Twilight Princess and the Count of Darkness duel in the ruins of a castle as neither side is friendly nor happy about being sucked into the 'New World'. Episode 11: Gordon Freeman vs Isaac Clarke - Half-Life VS Dead Space! Black Mesa's sole survivor takes on the'' USS Ishimura's ''sole survivor in a battle of scarred sci-fi survivors! Episode 12: Black Mage vs Ness - Season 3 finale! The tiny mage of the Warriors of Light and the PK master of Onett go head-to-head! Category:Blog posts